


Double Trouble

by ShippingAllShips



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [18]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Realities, F/F, F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Gay Sex, Genderbending, Het and Slash, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:40:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShippingAllShips/pseuds/ShippingAllShips
Summary: Like most things, it started with a botched spell. A horribly botched spell which resulted in the appearance of one Tommy Riddle and Harry Potter, much to the surprise of Tom Riddle and Harriet Potter. Once the shock of seeing double versions of his students wore off, the professor had dismissed class before leading all four of them to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been taken aback at the sight of them but still welcomed them into the school.Tom and Harriet, meet Tommy and Harry.





	Double Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> Prepare for trouble......and make it double >:3c

Like most things, it started with a botched spell. A horribly botched spell which resulted in the appearance of one Tommy Riddle and Harry Potter, much to the surprise of Tom Riddle and Harriet Potter. Once the shock of seeing double versions of his students wore off, the professor had dismissed class before leading all four of them to the headmaster's office. Dumbledore had been taken aback at the sight of them but still welcomed them into the school. 

The whole school was adjusting much better than anticipated, the incident having already been well-known before the two officially joined their counterparts for class. They had marveled for a bit, taking in the oddity that was a  _female_ Tom and a  _ male _ Harriet, but were quick to leave them both be when Tommy had glared just as fierce as her male self. It appeared that being a woman did not make Tom Riddle any less frightening.

They were unnervingly identical to their alternate selves, less like twins and more like an actual copy tweaked in certain places. Tommy’s lips were fuller than Tom’s, curled into a coy smile at all times and her hair flowing down to her waist, her body naturally more curved and soft than Tom’s. Harry’s face was a bit thinner than Harriet’s, though they both still had stubborn baby fat clinging to their cheeks and their Quidditch training ensured that their bodies were almost identical, save for Harry’s lack of chest. 

It was how both of the Potters bonded, sharing stories and strategies with one another, sitting on Harriet’s bed in the girl’s dorm. The stairs had been strangely okay with her male self ascending them and staying in the dorms with her all night, sharing a bed with her. She didn’t find it all that strange— they were the same person, what was wrong with them sharing a bed? She knew that Tommy was allowed to sleep in Tom’s bed, claiming that she was uncomfortable with all of these strange male students. Harry had told her that was a lie, as the only people who were different to them were their own selves, but neither called her out on it.

Tom and Tommy got along well, unexpectedly well. Everyone had assumed that their personalities would be too similar and would clash in the worst ways; however, it was because of their similarities that they got along so well. Like pouring gasoline on a burning house, they only seemed to fuel the fires within one another and that allowed each to flourish without having to worry what the other would think of their actual personalities.

There was a rumor circling around about just  _ how  _ well they got along, one student claiming to have seen them kissing at night. Harriet wasn’t sure how false that was, as they were both surprisingly loving with one another in public and private, holding hands in the halls and Tommy often sitting on Tom’s lap or cuddling against him.

Of course, she couldn’t fault Tom if he had; she herself couldn’t help but give in to her curiosity and see just how good of a kisser her alternate self was. Of course, they both respected their partners enough to not take it any further than a simple peck on the lips or the occasional slide of a tongue into a willing mouth. They had always felt the most guilty after the latter, but not enough to actually stop.

It wasn’t a surprise when the two managed to corner her and Harry in a dark corridor one evening and propose the idea.

“A partner swap,” Tommy had said, her smile so sweet and kind Harriet was sure that it was fake. No version of Tom could ever be that nice. “It will be fun! We can try each other out and it won’t be too strange. We are each other, after all.”

Tom had nodded in agreement, his arm wrapping around his double’s waist possessively, his own smile just as sweet and kind and fake. “That is, only if you two want to as well. We won’t do anything you aren’t comfortable with.”

Beside her, Harry snorted and rolled his eyes. She could understand his reaction; from what he had told her, Tommy was much more  _ intense  _ than Tom was, at least where relationships were concerned. They were both very outspoken and downright rude in public, though Tom tended to hold a bit of that back while he was with Harriet. She was sure that, regardless of her answer, Tommy would find a way to make it happen, consensually or not. That thought should not have aroused her as much as it did.

She pretended to think for a moment, twirling her hair in a way that Tom said she did when thinking hard and hummed, feigning deep thought. She had perhaps, a time or ten, thought about what it would be like to have sex with Harry, and she was sure that he too had thought of it. 

“Alright,” she said after a moment, smiling at Tom. “Sounds like fun. But only if Harry is okay with it.”

“Yeah. Like you said, it sounds like fun.” Harry said, giving his girlfriend a hesitant smile.

They should have been very afraid of the smile the two Riddles gave back to them.

*~*

Breathing was a bit difficult in the position Harriet found herself in, laying on her side with her hips help up by Tommy’s hands on her leg, keeping her body bent and open for her to grind against Harriet. Each roll of Tommy’s hips sent shockwaves through Harriet as their clits ground together and the toy within them was forced deeper, making her groan as it vibrated against her sweet spot. She was sure she was going to die, from both lack of oxygen and the pleasure she was receiving, Tommy’s hand finally sneaking down to pinch her nipple and make her gasp.

“Do you like that?” she asked, stifling a moan when she rolled her hips and jostled the toy inside them, making Harriet groan. “Your boyfriend is certainly enjoying himself; I’ve never heard Harry moan so loudly. God, I have the best ideas.”

Tom was enjoying himself, she could see, far more than she had ever seen him. He was not holding back at all, forcing Harry’s head into the pillow as he viciously snapped his hips. Occasionally, he would run his nails down Harry’s back, licking the red marks he made while Harry groaned in both pain and pleasure.

“Don’t worry about him,” Tommy gasped out, her hand reaching between their hips and managing to find Harriet’s clit, rubbing it viciously and earning another moan. “He likes it. I’m far worse than your boyfriend could ever be.”

She could believe that. She had never seen Tom quite like that; he was always so gentle with her, near-loving at times, and seeing him being so rough with another version of herself made her burn with both arousal and jealousy. She was drawn away from the scene when Tommy pinched her nipple, making her hiss in pain.

“No, no. It’s only me and you right now. You can have a turn with both of them later if you want.”

The thought made Harriet shudder and Tommy smiled down at her, twisting her nipple again before her hand went back to her clit. It wasn’t long before Harriet felt the familiar tensing her muscles and she was cumming, moaning as Tommy continued her assault, her own orgasm shortly following Harriet’s.

Tommy flicked her hand and the toy thankfully stopped, leaving Harriet shaking as she tried to catch her breath. Tommy carefully pulled herself from Harriet, groaning as the toy slid out of her, and lowered Harriet’s leg. She grabbed the toy, making Harriet groan, before she pulled it out of her, tossing it unceremoniously over the side of the bed and wiped her hand on the sheets, glancing over at the boys.

“Are you two done yet?” she asked, crawling over to them and making Harriet flush at the shamelessness, trying her best not to look at Tommy’s ass and failing. “I can give you a hand if you want.”

“No, we’re good.” Tom managed to say, earning a hum from Tommy. “He already came twice. What a shame I haven’t cum once, right dear?”

Harry let out a low whine at that, jerking when Tom slapped his ass sharply. He shifted beneath Tom, making Tom groan and grab Harry’s hips, forcing him still. He gave a few more thrusts before he stilled, letting out a low moan as he came inside Harry, who shuddered at the feeling of cum inside him.

Tom pulled out after a moment, a stream of cum connecting him to Harry and slid back, giving Harry’s ass a slap and earning another squeak. Tommy scooted closer to Harry as Tom moved back, her hand gently rubbing Harry’s back and earning a sigh of relief.

Tom ended up sitting close to Harriet and she shifted onto his lap, allowing Tom to spread his legs and settle between them, her back to his chest. She let out a contented sigh when Tom’s arms wrapped around her waist and his hands trailed lazily up and down her arms, nails lightly scratching her skin. 

She watched, exhausted, as Tommy tapped Harry’s shoulder, resulting in him rolling over for her with a huff. She flashed Harriet a smile before climbing onto Harry’s chest, sliding up so that her crotch was level with his face and sitting there. She could hear her moan when Harry’s hands came up to her thighs, adjusting her slightly, and the sounds of his tongue working on her.

She shifted, feeling her clit throb at the sight and gasping when Tom’s fingers trailed from her arms to her legs before slipping in between them. He flicked her clit before he pushed two fingers into her, earning a low moan. 

“Why don’t you ever treat me like that?” Harriet gasped, letting out a low whine when Tom rubbed his palm against her clit, his fingers managing to rub her G-spot at the same time and making her hips jerk.

“Didn’t think you would like it very much,” Tom replied, nipping at her neck as his free hand came up to pinch her nipple. “But maybe I should be a bit rougher. You looked like you were having such a good time.”

She found herself nodding as Tom’s fingers wiggled around in her, rubbing against her walls as he ground his palm harder down. She whined at the feeling, squirming in his grasp.

“After he recovers,” Tom said breathily and she could feel him twitch against her back. “You’re going to ride him while I fuck Tommy.”

“Are you sure she won’t be doing the fucking?” Harriet asked, earning a small laugh from Tom.

“No, that comes later.”

Harriet felt her hips twitch at that, the thought of watching Tom getting fucked by Tommy beyond arousing. They had a long night ahead of them it seemed, and she couldn’t wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I might make a sister series for this, a collection of oneshots that I kept think of as I was writing this lol


End file.
